The Ties That Bind Us
by ZiZi The Zephyr
Summary: Wounded and lost an ex mercenary finds herself in Gondor. She stuggles to deal with a heart wrenching past and her 'demons'. Boromir and Faramir have no idea who their dealing with. Pre-LOTR. Ratings may go up.
1. Of Bloody hands and kind hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR if I did I would be rich. Honestly, I'm broke...  
  
A silent figure crept along the stone walls of Ogsillith. Creeping along the dead bodies, she slipped into the shadows hoping not to be seen. She traipsed along her cloak of darkness cursing the throbbing pain in her head and her bleeding arms for the pain they caused her. Suddenly she stumbled over an injured soldier landing into the open battlegrounds. Uh-oh. She scrambled franticly back into the shadows. The injured soldier moaned softly.  
  
"Help me..." he whispered softly. She stepped away until he grabbed her pleadingly. "Please." She felt pity for the dying soul and the sense of the responsibility took over. She examined his wounds. Most of them were in desperate need of cleaning and a few of them were in need of stitches. She tore off a piece of her tunic and soaked it with water from her water gourd. She mentally kicked herself for not stealing proper cleansing oils before she escaped.  
  
"Hold still." She ordered. The soldier obeyed willingly. She began to clean the soldiers wounds until a sharp marring pain shot up her thighs and a pain in her side joined it. She grabbed her side and pulled it back to see a river of blood flowing form her once sewn wounds. The soldier, who seemed to have gained full consciousness, looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
"You should be tending your own wounds not mine!" He said weakly. She shook her head she was about to resume cleaning his wounds until she felt the cold sensation of metal. It was a feeling she knew well. She froze and fought the sudden urge to fight back.  
  
"Who are you?" the cold icy voice was as sharp as his blade. The voice reminded her of her father.  
  
"Speak!" he demanded. She was swept by a torrent of dizziness as she swayed gently. She felt the blade retreat. The soldier must have seen her wounds.  
  
"I am a traveler from the east." She said breathless with loss of blood. "My name is Zaileth d-d-daughter o-of Caliean."  
  
She felt the soldier's hands that once threatened her supported her. The injured soldier painfully inched over and steadied her. She saw her world go black.  
  
Fire everywhere. So thirsty. Where's papa?  
  
A young girl stood alone with her bloody broken weapons supporting her. Her helm was broken in half. It hung off her face revealing a bloody scar. Her brass armor was cracked and dented.  
  
"Papa? Zephrim?" she staggered along the blood soaked desert sand in a dizzy trance. She limped along trying to stay off her shattered leg. She fought the urge to scream out in pain as she fell over on it.  
  
"Zaileth! Zaileth?" Zaileth looked around franticly. Hope at last! She limped toward the voice.  
  
"Zephrim! Zephrim!" She saw the angel of grace through the burning smoke and dust. Zephrim ran up to his little sister. He immediately took her in his arms.  
  
"Zaileth, I thought I lost you!" Zaileth just let her happy tears fall as she savored the warmth of her brother's embrace. Suddenly it turned into a frigid sensation. Her brother turned into a dark shadow. He sprouted wings and fangs. His eyes turned a terrifying crimson.  
  
"Intrusive little insect!" His voice was a frightening growl. He unsheathed a long sword.  
  
"Be gone!" He drew it back. He gritted his teeth and lunged for her.  
  
"Zephrim, NO!" Zaileth screamed sitting up in bed. She was welcome by unfamiliar surroundings as she looked around franticly. The pain caught up with her. She cursed loudly and lay back down. A wave of dizziness nearly knocked her off her bed. A woman rushed to her side.  
  
"Rest miss. You don't want to reopen your wounds again." She said sweetly. Zaileth rolled her eyes. "The captain brought you here."  
  
"Who?" Zaileth asked sniffing, still trying to cope with her dream.  
  
"Captain Boromir." Zaileth thought back to the battlefield. She remembered that someone had a blade to her neck. He was the only one able to take them; the other one was in no condition to even walk. She made a small mental note of that. He needs to apologize she thought tiredly.  
  
"Milady?" The woman had just assumed she was important enough to be called 'Milady'. I have to get rid of her. Zaileth sighed.  
  
"Can I have some water?" Zaileth asked rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillow. She heard the woman leave and sighed with relief. Finally. She drifted back to sleep. Zephrim how could you betray me like this.  
  
RR peeps. Flames are used to burn Kairi and my little sister's Teddy bears! Well thanks for reading!  
  
Aloha! ZiZi the Zephyr 


	2. Of mice and forced apologies

Hey, This is Chapter 2 I hope you like it!  
  
The woman woke to an ear-shattering shriek. Her ribs ached fiercely and her head was pounding horribly. Her wounds were burning and, to make things worse, she was still too drowsy to get up.  
  
"Mouse! Mouse!" Someone screamed. She stuffed her head under her pillow to keep the shrieks out of her ears. She managed to crawl to the other end of her bed about to see what the matter was, until the little white vermin scurried into the other room resulting in more dreadful shrieks. She grabbed her pillow and threw it onto the rodent as it ran down the hall. The group of terrified healers stopped still clutching their brooms looked at Zaileth.  
  
"Milady, you should be resting." one of the said.  
  
She just growled at them. All of the healers trembled in fear at both the rat and the woman. She rolled her eyes and looked at the most able-bodied woman.  
  
She pointed to a tall, well-built woman named Anlyn and gestured for her to come. The woman inched over and carefully assisted her. She pointed at the pillow. Despite the screams of protest, a healer picked it up. The rat looked around franticly until she picked it up by the tail then it just squeaked desperately. Anlyn supported her as she hobbled to the door and threw the mouse out the door. Anlyn put her back in bed.  
  
The she nodded in silent thanks. She looked at the healers still frozen in fear.  
  
"You can go now." Anlyn said.  
  
The healers scrambled away and left her alone.  
  
She sighed and rolled over onto her back but dizziness denied her that luxury. She groaned and rolled back over stuffing her face into the pillow. She slipped back into a light slumber.  
  
--------------------  
  
Where am I? It's so dark. I'm scared. Where's Zephrim?  
  
A skinny, ragged looking girl stood alone in the dark. Tears poured down her thin face. Footsteps came closer and closer each horrifying moment.  
  
"Who's there?" no answer "Who's There?!"  
  
"A restricting hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"It's only me." Zephrim said his voice touched with malice. She still looked around franticly.  
  
"I can't see!" she shouted desperately. Suddenly the room filled with firelight. Men, women, and, children held torches as if they were hunting something bad but when she looked around she realized they were all staring at her. She realized she was chained and shackled. She stood in the doorway of a huge temple. The people with the torches were chanting 'demon, demon'. Zephrim held her chains and glared at her.  
  
"You sniveling pest you can never be strong!" He spat in her face. He viscously yanked on her chains making her fall forward, Instinctively, she struggled and growled like a raging Nazgul. She hissed, screeched and fought with all her might but the chains refused to break.  
  
"Let go, Zephrim! LET GO!!" Zephrim only threw her down on a stone alter and drew a knife.  
  
"Long has the legend of the terrible demon, Shina'an, plagued us but no more! This child has been laden with the spirit of this horrible abomination. We will finally send our pain out with the winds, but first we must punish this pitiful child for violating of laws! Reading the forbidden scroll bears the penalty of death! She will suffer the burden of pain we carried so long ago!" He set the knife in a fire and, after a long silence, he drew it from the flames. A searing, excruciating sensation slashed its way down her raw flesh. She felt the warm feeling of blood slide down her back. She screamed with intense pain. Suddenly she was gagged by a dirty cloth. That still could keep the screaming of scorching pain from forcing their way from her throat with each searing cut. A priestess in white came with a whip. Evil clouded her veiled face. She drew it back and cracked it over the fresh cravings in her back...  
  
---------------  
  
Zaileth woke up screaming. Anlyn rushed in franticly. Zaileth gasped desperately for air. She coiled her arms around her waist as a violent overwhelming torrent of dizziness and nausea crushed her. She gagged dreadfully and blood leaked from her mouth. Anlyn got the message, rushed out, and came back with a bucket.  
  
"Here." Anlyn said gently. With that authority, Zaileth began to vomit a horrendous amount of blood and bile into the bucket. Anlyn just kept her hair back and whispered soft words to her. Zaileth stopped and caught her breath. She felt humiliated to show weakness.  
  
Zaileth nodded in silence. Anlyn left to empty the bucket as a noble looking man entered the room. Zaileth caught sight of him but didn't acknowledge him. He looked liked the soldier she had helped the day before only older.  
  
Anlyn trotted back in into the room without the bucket. She curtsied hurriedly upon seeing Boromir who nodded with acknowledgement.  
  
"Is this the woman who treated Faramir?"  
  
"Yes. She's wounded badly but she should pull through not unless she is infected. Which I don't think will happen." She answered optimistically. Zaileth watched the unfolding scene before her. Was Faramir the name of the soldier she had helped the other day?  
  
"I should thank you for caring for my brother." Boromir's voice sliced through her thoughts like the sword he placed on her neck. Zaileth nodded and gave him an empty smile then thought for a moment.  
  
"You need to apologize." She stated suddenly. Anlyn and Boromir were taken back by the sudden command. "You threatened me when is was wounded." She crossed her arms. She tried to remain in an dutiful composure despite the pain.  
  
"Um...alright." Boromir scratched his head a little. "I'm sorry." he said awkwardly. Zaileth nodded like she would to an obedient child and went back to sleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
You like it? I tried really hard this time! And I promise not to keep you waiting this time!  
  
Aloha peeps!!! 


	3. Of Debts and newly discovered customs

Aloha minna-san! Here's chapter three. Keep the reviews coming!

-------------

Anlyn couldn't help but smile at what Zaileth had said earlier. She was truly a completely fearless woman. Anlyn went in to check on Faramir after she finished sweeping the hall. She found him sitting up in bed talking with Boromir.

"...she demanded an apology!" Boromir said with a smile.

"Did she now?" Faramir said raising an eyebrow. She swept the floor without saying anything while she listened to their conversation. She listened to the occasional laugh. It was nice to hear them talk together. Faramir wasn't seriously wounded but he was in danger of an infection. Zaileth called for her.

"Anlyn..." Anlyn plodded from the room and saw Zaileth looking defeated and ashamed. She wrung her hands nervously. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"What are you talking about?" Anlyn said puzzled.

"I showed weakness to you. Now you are my better. Please don't tell." Zaileth pleaded. Her eyes refused to make contact with Anlyn's. The woman who was so bold to force an apology from the Captain of Gondor was now gone a meek little girl had taken her place.

"I am still confused." Anlyn said sitting beside Zaileth.

"I lost my stomach in front of you. I showed that I was weak. It was humiliating not to mention disgusting..." Zaileth said distantly.

"Where did you get that from?" Anlyn inquired looking concerned.

"T'is the custom where I come from." Zaileth said quietly. She began to wring her hands nervously. It had become a nervous habit over the years. A faint growl from her stomach made her uncomfortable.

"You must be starving. You haven't eaten since you came." Anlyn said quickly changing the subject.

"I'm not hungry." Zaileth heard her stomach protest loudly ten she blushed deeply well as deeply as her dark skin allowed. "I am very hungry."

"I will get you something light. Your stomach might not be ready." Zalieth sighed in defeat and nodded. These people were so stubborn. Zaileth looked at the stone walls.

"_I don't belong here_." She thought stuffing her face in the pillow. She felt like steel in a glass city. She felt coldhearted to people who were willing to take her in; she felt ungrateful. She wanted to repay them. Anlyn, and Boromir saved her life she had to make it up to them.

-------------

Aloha RR ppl! I'm sorry for the short chappie. I'll update soon!


	4. Of sunrises and splinters

I'm Baaaack! Did you miss me? Probably not. ANYWAYS….Well… here's the next chapter I hope its as good as the rest !

-

A week passed and Zaileth grew restless. She had been pinned up to long for her liking. At dawn, she crept out of bed and slipped outside. She sat in a conveniently bench and watched the sunrise.

"So you like sunrises?" the unfamiliar voice startled her but she didn't show it.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" she asked smoothly. The stranger sat beside her seeming to ignore her question.

"I asked my brother to thank you but I wanted to thank you myself." He said.

"So you're the soldier." She said looking at his face. He looked almost exactly like his brother "Faramir is it?" He nodded.

"Where are you from?" Faramir asked. Zaileth hesitated.

"Um…To be honest I really don't know my native roots." She lied "I grew up as a traveler. My parents never spoke of home much." She gave him the same answer she gave Anlyn.

"That's interesting. How did you come to Gondor?" Zaileth wasn't expecting that. Fortunately, she was a good liar.

"I was running from bandits and I needed a place to hide. I didn't know what was going on a was just fixed on getting away. They wounded me and left me unarmed."

"Oh." Was all Faramir could say. Her story sounded a little untrue. Zaileth was growing impatient with him. His questions were getting on her nerves. The sun was well over the horizon by now. They came to an awkward silence. Zaileth broke it with a question of her own.

"What is the name of this city? I haven't seen much of it, yet. I don't recognize it." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Minas Tirith." He answered. Zaileth let out a small gasp. Luckily, Faramir didn't hear. She could hear the voices of soldiers in her head "Death! Blood! Pain!" Her side began aching again she squirmed a little.

"Are you alright?" Faramir asked noticing this little development. Zaileth gave a small smile as her pain began to dull. The door creaked open suddenly. Anlyn poked her head out of the doorway.

"Zaileth, I hate to interrupt but I need to speak with you." Zaileth nodded and stood. She nodded to Faramir and went with Anlyn.

"Is it another child?" Zaileth asked as they walked down the corridor in no particular hurry. Anlyn smiled lightly and nodded.

"He is hysterical over a splinter." Anlyn had started to consult Zaileth with hurt children. She had a strange way with them. She could comfort a child in almost any situation, without smiling and barely changing her tone.

They came to the wailing child and the haggard mother. Zaileth saw that the mother had given up on keeping the child quiet. She approached the child and knelt beside him.

"What ails you, child?" The boy whimpered and showed her the splinter. Zaileth sighed inwardly _His mother took him here for **this**?_ She thought. She inspected the small wound and looked up at the small fountain of tears.

"Do you think I can remove this without pain?" The child stopped his wailing and thought about it.

"No." The boy said with a small amount of defiance.

"I think I can." Zaileth said with a mock confidence. She instructed the mother to hold his hand. "Now squeeze her hand as hard as you can." As the little boy did so he closed his eyes. Zaileth took this opportunity to pull the splinter. "I'm finished." The boy was elated and he threw his arms around her. Zaileth was taken by surprise by this sudden display of affection.

After the splinter event, Anlyn pulled Zaileth aside.

"Are you planning to leave soon?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" Zaileth replied puzzled

"I was thinking you could become a healer."

-

Um… that's it. R&R. And flames are disregarded. Well I'll see you later I going to bed!

Aloha!

ZiZi the Zephyr


End file.
